A to Z of Alex Rider
by iObliviouss
Summary: Okay, so, A-Z drabbles, different theme for each letter, how hard can it be? Chapter 1: Ash to Ashes. Wish me luck! Characters are NOT ONLY Alex, will have pretty much everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: 'Cause Anthony Horowitz is a *cough cough* aged school girl in England...yeah...well, the England part anyway =D**_

**I was reading a bunch of AR fics (Dead Man Walking by Midnight Muse14 - _check it out!_) and decided to start my own! It's gonna be one of them drabble A-Z thingies, and I have to thank Midnight Muse14 for coming up with the title 'Ash to Ashes' *cyber hug* =D **

**So...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ash to Ashes**

**John**

John Rider was many things. He could be called brave and strong, he could be named dangerous and lethal, hell – he could even be described as cuddly and sweet...to Helen and their unborn child, anyway. But among all these other things, the one thing John Rider always would be was loyal.

He was loyal to Ash.

So when John and Ash came back from the horror that was Malta, and Blunt chewed his best friend out as though the whole thing was his fault, John defended him. He stuck up for his buddy and shouted right back at Blunt who stood there in his grey suite with an expression of incredibility on his grey face. _Probably the most emotion he's ever had on his face_, John Rider had thought.

After that, Ash and John had gone to play squash. It was one of the very few games that Ash had won.

John trusted Ash, trusted him so much that he didn't believe his own brother when Ian had said he didn't like Ash, that there was something off about him. Ash was John's best friend! You didn't come across many of them in the spying business, and John was not about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. Ash was someone who understood what he had been through, Ash was going to be the godfather of his unborn child! John knew he could trust Ash, trust him like he could trust Helen and Ian.

So when he sat on the passenger seat in the top-security plan MI6 had graced them with, stroking Helen's hand, he never thought much of the contemplatative look on Ash's face. He instead, raised his hand and grinned cheerfully at his best friend, the man who was going to visit them a few months later with a vase for Helen and gifts for little Alex, who would also be in France by then. He never thought much of the brief hesitation in his squash-buddy's eyes, the short-lived look of regret on his face. He also never thought much of the cell phone Ash was bringing out of his pocket, balancing on his wooden cane. No, instead John Rider thought of his loyalty to the man. The man who had given up so much, been degraded and humiliated and yet still was here, standing beside John when he and his wife moved away to start their new life.

No. John never thought much of Ashes.

* * *

**So..waddaya thinkies?**

**Comments would be VERY much appreciated! Also, if anyone has any ideas for letters of the alphabet, because frankly, I'm stumped, I will send you a BIIIIG Cyber hug! =D I still can't think of one for B, apart from the obvious. =/ Review! And a BIIIG thanks to Midnight Muse14 who helped me a LOT and pre-read this****. Thank yooou!**

**-IGOCD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I totally own the Alex Rider series... cause my name's Anthony Horowitz... duuh... _- wait, what do you mean he's not a girl? A school girl? He's a successful millionaire living with his family in London? Ehh... :L**

**Soo... after a LOOOOOOOOOOONG break, I'm back on FF =D God it's changed O.o For the better =) Anyway.. read ahead! This is B for Birthdays :) **

* * *

**B is for Birthdays ^_^**

Ian sighed resignedly as he taped the last balloon onto the wall. It was bright red and the words "_HAPPY 10th BIRTHDAY!_" glittered in the sun light. Iain glared at the innocent smiley face printed on the surface as though it had personally offended him. Which it had, in a way.

Today was his nephew Alex's 10th birthday and Ian couldn't have been sadder, which was quite a contrast to Alex's glee. To Ian the time had gone so quickly, too quickly. He missed seeing his little boy (cause Alex was his little boy, even if Ian wasn't the biological father) grow up. Ever since he had started going on longer missions when he employed Jack, his housekeeper, a few years ago, Ian felt as though he was missing out on a lot of Alex growing up and he couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards Jack for being there through all of it. No, Ian wanted Alex to be a young little infant again, where those two could explore life together and take all the time in the world.

Ian sighed again and shook himself together. There was no point dwelling on things that would never happen and he didn't want to be a kill joy by putting a downer on Alex with his sullen mood. Besides, 10 wasn't that old, was it? His little nephew still had the childish innocence in his expression and spark in his bright eyes. Thinking of Alex like that put a small smile on Ian's face and he went back inside to get his carefully wrapped present from the closet where he'd hidden it.

He had bought Alex an authentic Japanese pen knife while he was there a few days ago on his latest mission. Due to his experience and high rank within the company, Ian's request to have a relatively small, quick mission so close to Alex's birthday was granted. Ian had quite easily received the intel from the unnamed agent and - after a staged bar fight - left the country quickly, stopping in Japan to get a little something for his boy. He remembered examining all the different kinds of pocket knives in the secluded stall; Barlow knives, canoe, peanut. He spotted the little pen knife hanging at the back and immediately asked to see it. It had a golden brass handle, perfectly engraved with the Japanese proverb, '_perseverance is strength_'. The blade was sharp, but Ian knew Alex could handle it. It was no machete anyway. He hoped Alex would like it, he knew it wasn't an orthodox gift to give a 10 year old. Alex normally liked Ian's gifts though, luckily. However, Ian bought him a new set of water guns (he knew Alex would definitely put those to good use in the coming summer) and a professional football (Alex wanted to be a footballer when he was older) just in case.

He walked back out to the garden, adding his gifts to the small pile from Jack and Tom, save for the pen knife. He would give that to Alex later when his friends had gone home and they were alone. The doorbell rang and Ian went to call Alex and Tom downstairs while Jack answered the door, assuming correctly that it was some of Alex's classmates here for the party. Alex squealed excitedly and raced Tom downstairs, Ian chucking after them. _Yes…_ he thought… _10 wasn't that old._

* * *

**Okay... well... I know it hasn't really got much to do with birthdays, but it's just a drabble... it's an okay chapter... right? :L  
**

**Review! Favourite! Love! **

**...Till next time :D **

**-iObliviouss... (I changed my name!) **


End file.
